


impostor

by orphan_account



Series: all delighted people [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes you feel too small for your skin, you're never quite sure where your limbs are supposed to beand it gets worse after the ice, when you're not sure who you are anymoreall you know is that you don't deserve this(steve rogers wakes up in a time where things are very different. he tries.)





	impostor

you don't know why he picked you, but you let it happen all the same. you sit in the tank and let yourself get chemicals pumped through your body because you can't not.

and it works, and your body, for a little bit, feels like it finally matches your insides. and it's good, for a while. 

until it catches up with you, and you don't know where to put your limbs. you're used to being small, unseen, but now everyone looks at you when you enter a room.

your body is too big for you, you're meant to be small.

but you cope. for a while. you manage as best you can and you've got a war to fight, which helps. a bit.

the plane goes down. you're not a pilot but you plunge it into the icy depths anyway, and you drown there, with water filling your lungs.

\--

and you wake up. 

they warm you up, and you come alive coughing up saltwater. it's familiar. you know how to cope with not being able to breathe. for a moment you think maybe it was all a dream and you're going to wake up in your shitty apartment and smoke a medicated cig and everything will be back the way it was.

it isn't.

you wake up again in a room designed to look like one you'd know. but something is wrong - the sounds are wrong. you'd expect to hear something, gunfire, shouting at least, but there's nothing. so you escape.

and you come face to face with a world you can't comprehend. it's so different. there are so.many cars, so many buildings. 

the year is 2015, and you were born in the 30s, and you don't know how to deal with that.

you still feel too big. 

but you deal with it.


End file.
